User talk:Commdor
Welcome to my talk page. Feel free to leave a message. Please sign all posts with four tildes (~').' ---- __TOC__ Help Hi, i'm Niko bellic.2810, Call of Duty Wiki in spanish manager. Today May 6 from Llaanncceeerr11228899 get vandalized, up images of Mass Effect, in addition to advertising to this wiki. Other than that, shut templates, put your pictures on the cover, etc. Please, because they are supposed to have more respect for him, make him a warning. -- . 21:01, May 6, 2011 (UTC) PD: I'm using a online traductor. CDN April 2011 thre were a few real documents there. so no harme done, right? :and why did you do that i worked so hard on things like thes and what do peale do that just trash them and geting all the creadit whill i just get slaped in the face with more work to do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::ii got an idea how about ou tell me what cerburasnews you want me to write and i'll do it dose thatr sond good to you? :::how about you give me ideas of what to write if that fine with you? ::::how about you give me new ideas on anything even if it means cerburus news dose that sound ok? Two Things I just noticed that were manually categorizing images, but did you know that you can do that when you upload them, or at least individually? Sorry I needed somewhat of a joke, I know it isn't that good, but maybe just a chuckle would be nice. I've already had a long day, and Thursday will be longer. Basically, when you upload an image individually, in the Summary section, if you put Category:Mass Effect 2, or whatever category it needs to be, then it will auto categorize it. This I found out from Loleil from the DA Wiki. I'm not sure if you knew this, so I figured I'd share. As to the second thing, right now I'm in the middle of Finals week, and while I have the rest of today, and tomorrow (Wednesday) off, my Thursday will be long. I have two finals and my Jury on Thursday, so from about 09:00 - 14:40sih, I probably won't be on that much as I'll either be studying or practicing. Since you are the one who is probably here just as much as me, I thought I should tell you that. Anyway enjoy the rest of your day, as my day probably won't get better. It's at least 75 degrees here, and I prefer the mid to upper 40s and perhaps the 50s, but anything over 70 is a little hot for me. I don't know what your weather preferences are, but personally I like winter, late fall, and early spring. Well spring as long as my allergies don't start acting up. Being allergic to pollen really really stinks. Lancer1289 19:10, May 10, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the tip, I wasn't aware of that little trick. As for Thursday, I may not be on too much either. I've got classes from 11:30 to 4:30 at the latest (my biology lab from 1:30 - 4:30 usually lets out an hour early, but this week we've got a "field trip" to the university botanical garden), but I'll see what I can do. And I'm also a cold-weather guy, I'm practically celebrating right now because my apartment's AC has finally been turned on. I greatly prefer temps in the 55-65 degrees range. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:18, May 10, 2011 (UTC)